Dare You To Move Extended Ending: Welcome to the Planet
by Nightstar Phoenix
Summary: [One-Shot] Sequel to "Dare You To Move." Tentoo retells the aftermath to his family. Rose/Tentoo family fluff. It does wrap up the mystery of the big threatening button.


**A/N: So you asked for it, and, just like the last installment, this... Evolved. I somehow figured out an explaination For the big threatening button. I'm not sure you'll be entirely satisfied but here we go. **

**This chapter consists mainly of Tentoo/Rose/family fluff and some bits of fluffy nothing. So if you're not into this pair, don't hate simply for that; I worked with what I had, okay?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who (BBC), the song which this fic is titled after, "Dare You To Move" (Switchfoot), or any other media that happens to pop up in this. **

* * *

_"Don't touch it!" He replied, "we're not supposed to touch it!"_

_"But it's a big threatening button!" The eldest Doctor pleaded._

_"Yeah, I'm aware, and I want to press it too, but we can't alright!" The Doctor in the leather jacket stated._

_"Guys," the Doctor in blue tried to interrupt._

_"There's every possibility that this could blow up an entire solar system, or release a Dalek fleet or-"_

_"Guys,"_

_"And we have to get out of here alive, so-"_

_"Guys,"_

_"Don't you think I know that?" The Doctor in the tweed jacket was yelling now. "I've survived the end of the universe a couple more times than you have, thank you!"_

_"Guys!"_

_"What?" The Doctors turned to the Doctor in blue._

_That was when they noticed that the button had begun to glow green._

_"I am so, so sorry."_

"What happened next, Dad?" The little boy asked eagerly.

"What did it do?" His sister urged.

The Metacrisis Doctor adjusted his glasses, sitting cross-legged at the foot of his son's bed. He smiled at his family, and leaned foreword conspiratorially. Even his wife had her eyes wide in anticipation, as he had never told her this story before.

"You're never gonna believe this," he said, "but all of the sudden this pop-corn started falling from the sky."

"_Dad!_" His children yelled in unison.

"What? It's true, I swear!"

"Rule one: the Doctor lies," Rose whispered in his ear.

"Really!" he looked to each of his family members, looking for some spark of belief. "Do you think I'd make up something as ridiculous as my future self wearing bow-ties?"

"Yes," the three of them replied.

He held a hand to his heart with an expression of mock-betrayal. "You wound me, you really do."

"At any rate," Rose said, looking to the digital clock on the nightstand, "It's time for little Companions to have their eyes shut, yeah?"

"But _Mum_!" Her daughter protested, "We're not sleepy at all!"

"Yeah but you will be," her father cautioned. "What's Uncle Tony gonna say if you're too tired to play with him tomorrow?"

"But Dad didn't even tell us a proper story," his son debated, "he just made that one up!"

"Oi, I did not! Rose, back me up!"

"Umm hmm," Rose patted his shoulder empathetically.

"Rose!"

"Goodnight," she ignored him as she tucked in their daughter.

" 'Night, Mum," the little boy from his bed said grudgingly. " 'Night, Dad."

" 'Night, Mummy," his sister said, "Thanks for the story anyway, Dad."

"You're welcome," he kissed his daughter's forehead. "Sweet dreams."

As soon as the nursery door was closed, Rose cornered her husband. "So what really happened?"

He faked astonishment. "Rose, after all the things we've seen... Alright _fine_!"

She sat him down on the chouch. "Yeah?"

_"What did you do?!" The other Doctors shouted at him._

_"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" The Doctor in blue wailed._

_The lights began to flash all around them._

_"Find something to hang on to!" Suggested the Doctor in the bow-tie._

"It flashed really ominously for a couple seconds and then opened the door. You see, boring! That would make a terrible- _Rose stop laughing_!"

"Sorry, sorry," she grinned. "Go on?"

"Well there was this guy standing there laughing his head off at us."

"Who was it?"

"No idea. He had this curly blonde hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a dark suit... I dunno, but he did seen kindof familiar."

Rose lowered her voice. "Could it have been the Master?"

"Nah, don't think so. He was a lot older. And I would have known if it was."

"So what did you do then?"

"We gave him that 'Oncoming Storm Look,'" he attempted to recreate it, but both he and his wife burst out laughing. "He said I'd laugh about it later."

"So what did Future Doctor's 'Oncoming Storm Face' look like?" She smirked.

"Wondering what you're missing?" He smirked back. "Should I be jealous?"

Rose laughed and laid her head on her Doctor's shoulder.

"But anyway it wasn't near as impressive as mine," he returned to his playful mood.

His wife laughed. "You look like a bug-eyed woodpecker!"

"I do not! No, stop, stop laughing. _Rose_. I mean it!"

Rose surprised him by pulling him into a quick kiss. "I wouldn't miss this for the universe."

* * *

**A/N: Well this... Happened. **

**Tbh it was going to be longer. It was actually quite comical. I'm sitting there daydreaming this scene and all the sudden Rose and Tentoo start talking about what Twilight Zone episodes they want to watch and then they just kept going and going and I'm just sitting here like "guys wrap it up" and they're scrolling through Netflix and I'm like "No what you're fictional characters why am I arguing this." I kid of felt like an idiot. So that was cut short- maybe I'll save that convo for a later date.**

**If Rose speaks of things she didn't witness in this chapter, I'm stretching continuity and saying that this isn't the first bedtime story Tentoo told. **

**I was pretty vague about Rose and Tentoo's children. I have a headcanon of my own, but I didn't want to tread on anyone else's, so I didn't mention their names. For anyone who's interested I call them Donna and Jack (short for John Smith). They might be twins. Also I would headcanon that Tentoo would take Rose's last name when they were married; that's how it worked for the Ponds, so I thought why not. Anyway, thats my headcanon... Which maybe won't come into play later.**

**Also if you didnt pick it up- I wasn't terribly clear, I'm afraid- that was the Twelfth Doctor trolling Nine, Ten, and Eleven. I would have made that a flashback but I haven't watched anything with Twelve in it and I didn't trust myself to pull it off. **

**Please review and tell me how it went! I know it was fun for me, but what did you guys think of it?**


End file.
